Pure Blue Skies
by Weener1
Summary: Chiyo is excited about the upcoming trip to Okinawa, but a certain part of it is particularly enthralling. Soon she discovers a part of the world that may bend conceived reality itself.
1. Interest

**I had a sudden burst of enlightenment and decided to begin a new story!**

**Not my best first chapter, but I have great ideas for this story so I hope you stick with it.**

* * *

The last fluttering remains of the sunshower moved onwards, leaving the sky clear and the birds chirping in the schoolyard. The surroundings were none the worse for wear, if you don't count a few wet teenagers that happened to be outside for Minamo Kurosawa's gym class during the minor shower.

But today we're concerned more about class 3-3. That of Yukari Tanizaki; the school's most eccentric teacher, but also the most tempermental. Today her temper did not flare; it sputtered away, leaving the air in the classroom clear and buzzing with excitement as she read the memo to her class concerning the upcoming trip to Okinawa island.

The entire student body erupted into a commotion of epic proportions when they received the news. On a hot and sunny day such as this was, the students were more than pleased to know they would soon have a vacation to a destination the majority had not been. Of those that heard the news that day, none were quite so excited as little Chiyo Mihama.

The twelve-year-old genius was beside herself with excitement; hopping impatiently in her seat at the first sign of the news. Even if the trip was a few weeks away, she became completely obsessed with the notion of such a gorgeous place with so much to learn and take part in. Her marked interest in all things big and small made a trip to this relatively far-off destination an exhilarating experience for her. She could learn all there was to know, she could spend close time with her friends; what more could she want!?

The first to hear this from her was her self-styled best friend, Ayumu Kasuga; known to most as Osaka. Osaka could, and would, listen to Chiyo go on for hours upon hours. She was what one could call 'The Ultimate Listener', even if she very often did not hear most of what was being said. Regardless, she always _listened_.

"Wow! Listen to this, Osaka-san! It says here that Okinawa was the original place where the gods came to create Earth and life!", Chiyo read excitedly from the travel manual.

Osaka's eyes blinked rapidly, waking her from her deep reverie.

"Ain't that just a story, Chiyo-chan? Ya know, a legend?"

Chiyo nodded in assent.

"Mmm-hm! But isn't it so interesting?"

"Ah guess so.", Osaka commented, returning to her thoughts of why pig's tails are swirled.

"But aren't the gods, like, huge? How could they fit on Earth!?", said Tomo, approaching the two seated girls along with her best friend, Yomi Mizuhara.

"It's just a story, Tomo-san...", Chiyo reiterated.

"Still, how could those religious dudes expect us to believe something like THAT?", Tomo commented, arms spread wide.

"I don't think that's something you have to worry about, Tomo.", Yomi said, standing proctorally behind her friend.

"Yeah, I guess you're right.", Tomo shrugged. "Dunno what you find so interesting about this crap, Chiyo-chan."

"Hey...", Chiyo pouted. An act no man, woman or beast could resist. Even Tomo was compelled to apologize immediately.

"Sorry...", Tomo said sheepishly.

"It's interesting to know what people of all walks of life think about the world. Don't you wonder about the world and life, Tomo-san?", Chiyo asked in a spectacularly honest tone, her eyes affixed to Tomo's.

"...Uhh...no?"

Chiyo looked disappointed; distraught, even. In her mind this was a travesty!

"Chiyo-chan, did you really expect Tomo to think about that sort of thing?", Yomi said, matter-of-factly.

"Well, I suppose not...", Chiyo admitted with a slight hint of indignation.

"Right!", Tomo interjected. "That just means I have more time to focus on what really matters!"

"Sucking the life out of everyone around you to feed your own insatiable lust for excitement?", Yomi questioned sarcastically.

"...Huh?", Tomo cocked her head.

"Nevermind..."

"So says Miss Chunky-pants!", Tomo chided.

"Well, if I wasn't..."

Their voices seemed to fade to a simple, distant white-noise as Chiyo computed what had been said. In some ways, what Tomo had said made perfect sense. Where were they in all of this? Naught but motes on a rock in space. Life can be seen and touched. Thoughts, knowledge; not so much. Why then, did knowledge feel so substantial?

_'Is there something wrong with me?', _Chiyo wondered.

Quickly this notion passed. She regarded it as the reason why she was Chiyo and Tomo was Tomo. Any difference in that and the world would be in for a deep shock.

The remainder of the day went by with ease and the anticipation for the passing of the coming weeks becoming greater by the minute. Walking home with Osaka as usual, Chiyo continued to chat on about Okinawa and its various environs.

"There's so much to do! Oh! We might even get to see an Iriomote Mountain Cat if we're lucky!", she propositioned, getting Osaka's attention.

"Eh?", Osaka tilted her head.

"Hrmm?", Chiyo questioned.

She noticed Osaka staring at the cover of the book, scanning her eyes over it as if analyzing every mote.

"Chiyo-chan...", she began. "What's this?"

"Uhh..the travel guide to Okinawa?"

"Nah, I mean...this.", she corrected, pointing to the front cover.

Chiyo closed the book, making sure to keep her place inside with a finger, and regarded the cover. It read 'Okinawa Travel Guide' across the top and in the centre of the orange cover was a circular design that resembled three 'commas' rotating around the central point, or fulcrum, of the circle.

"This symbol?", Chiyo asked.

"Yeah, it looks all swirly and nice...", Osaka mused.

They paused for a moment to cross a street but, once they reached the opposing sidewalk, continued their conversation.

"I actually do not know.", Chiyo admitted. "It hasn't been mentioned at all in the book so far."

"Ah...kay then.", Osaka nodded, moving into her world of mystery once more.

They spoke no more of the subject as they walked along the road regarding the sights of people perusing the nearby shops and the sounds of coversation, both of people and birds. Soon enough, Osaka bade farewell to Chiyo and walked off toward her own house.

Chiyo continued on her path, flipping through the travel guide for any mention of the symbol upon the cover. There was no obvious mention or picture as far as she could figure.She shrugged it off, entering her house and beginning her homework for that night.

Later in the night, after dark had already fallen, she decided to see what she could find regarding Okinawa online. She browsed the first site that popped up on the search engine and was a bit surprised to see that same triple-comma symbol on the front page.

"Hmm..."

She bypassed the majority of the information, looking specifically for any pictures regarding the symbol. Quickly enough, she located it on the Prefectural symbol of Okinawa.

"Hidari Gomon...a tomoe?", she wondered aloud. "Represents the seperation of Earth, Sky and Heaven..."

Further research indicated that this symbol, the tomoe, was extremely prevalent on Okinawa island. Yet, the travel guide only showed it once...

"Oh, well. Now I know!", Chiyo chirped happily.

She gazed at the clock by the desk, noticing just how late it was.

"Oh my! Mr. Tadakichi, it's time to go to bed!", she smiled as the dog gave a pleased 'woof'.

Together they went to bed. Chiyo knew that time would pass quickly and soon she would know all there was to know about Okinawa island.


	2. Auger

**Ok, chapter two. I hope this makes up for the unexciting trash that chapter 1 was. I hope this is more exciting! Enjoy!**

* * *

For Chiyo, sleep usually brought a time to allow her unconscious mind to mull through the events of the day; picking and choosing that which to keep and retain and that which to bypass. It went by like clockwork; every day of her twelve year existence, her brain plying its trade of holding the information she may need for later.

This, in turn, would often produce dreams about said material. Dreams based on mathematical principles or historical scenarios. Many of these would go by like a film in fast-forward; not even bothering her brain to remember them. Each dream acted more as a 'result', not the base material.

This night the process went about as always; the information riding along on the alpha and beta waves. The Edo Shogunate…ancient haikus…yet those were few and far between. The dominant force this night was certainly the ancient symbol of the tomoe.

It lay at the forefront of her mind, feeling to Chiyo as if it was staring her soul-body down in a form of spiritual willpower. In her unconscious, she spoke to it; asked it the purpose of what it meant to exist.

It felt as if the sacred symbol could actually answer; as if it contained an essence all its own that possessed knowledge beyond what a simple human could comprehend.

'_What do you know…?'_

--

The buzzing of her alarm clock coupled with the wet, sticky feeling of Mr. Tadakichi licking at her face awakened her immediately. She reached up and pet the cheerful dog behind the ears as she sat up in bed, stretching her back and arms.

"Good morning, Mr. Tadakichi!", she smiled. He answered with a quick bark.

She hopped out of bed and down the stairs; going about her usual business of awakening her parents and constructing her own breakfast and lunch; humming contentedly the entire time.

She felt awake, clear-headed and calm that morning. It was as if the stars had aligned properly that morning, leaving the world a better; more perfect place.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!", she called, waving happily as she left the house.

The sun was bright that morning, the trees were green and the flowers in full bloom. The surroundings seemed to emanate pure, unadulterated perfection as Chiyo walked the street, soon coming to the corner where Sakaki joined up with her.

"Good morning, Chiyo-chan.", said the tall girl with shining black hair.

"Good morning, Sakaki-san!", Chiyo replied cheerfully.

Sakaki smiled and glanced around. Chiyo wondered if Sakai could feel the same feelings as she did from the surrounding beauty of nature.

"You seem…very happy this morning.", Sakaki noted, returning her attention to Chiyo.

"I am!", Chiyo said, her pigtails bobbing. "Everything just seems so perfect today!"

Sakaki looked around once more and giggled slightly.

"Is it because of the upcoming trip?"

Chiyo thought for a moment. She was unsure. She certainly was excited for the Okinawa trip, but that was only part of the answer.

"Yes, but…something else too that I just don't know.", Chiyo answered.

"I'm sure you'll remember it.", Sakaki said, returning her attention to the beautiful world.

A small smile returned to Chiyo's face. The day was such an example of perfection; it would be sinful to waste it. They continued onward in near silence, each caught up in their own marvels of the flora and fauna. The world seemed alive; breathing.

They reached school soon afterwards. Chiyo quickly put on her school shoes and made her way to their homeroom ahead of Sakaki-san in order to speak with Osaka. She had to tell her about the tomoe.

"Osaka-san!!", she called, waving her hand in front of her vacant eyes to awaken her from a common reverie.

"Eh?", Osaka blinked and let her eyes re-focus on Chiyo. "Oh, hiya there! I was just havin' a dream 'bout that swirly thingy from yesterday!"

Chiyo cracked a smile at the girl's antics, although those words caused a slight fluttering in her stomach, she felt lightheaded a moment for no reason she could explain.

"Osaka-san, I did some research last night and discovered that it is called a 'tomoe' and it's a religious symbol that is supposed to show the separation between Earth, the Sky and Heaven!", Chiyo explained, her light-headedness passing.

"Ah! Ah knew it!", Osaka nodded swiftly. "I think there's somethin' real special about it."

"Well, it certainly seems important.", Chiyo noted, turning her head for a moment as Tomo loudly clomped into the room.

"Uh-huh.", Osaka confirmed. "It's all real interestin'…."

Chiyo saw that the girl had recessed into another one of her deep thinking spells. This time Chiyo decided to leave her be and walked to her own desk which was, coincidentally, right in front of Osaka's.

Yukari barged into the classroom moments later, yawning broadly as she explained their procedures for that day: verb conjugation in English.

The class went by as normal for the majority of the class. Kagura was called on, but couldn't answer the questions, Tomo was beaned with a textbook by Yukari and Sakaki continued to stare out the window..as always.

The exception lie with Chiyo herself. No matter how hard she try, concentration on the lesson at hand simply would not come to her. A sort of clouding passed over her mind and not even her willpower could break through the wisps.

She sighed heavily and scratched her pencil across the page. This was boggling to her, for only a half hour ago she felt clear as a summer sky. It seemed as if the perfection finally concluded.

She sketched randomly, her focus on nothing in particular until the lines of the impromptu drawing were complete. Only then did she notice what she had drawn.

A tomoe.

She lowered her brows in confusion. She had no thought of how she could have drawn said figure without conscious knowledge. She erased the symbol with the other end of the pencil, trying once more to turn her attention to the lesson; this was unsuccessful.

The process repeated itself once more. It seemed to her that the symbol was drawn with her mind elsewhere; covered from her mortal knowledge.

This time though, she left the crudely drawn symbol and turned her attention again. She could hear, could understand and focus once more. She allowed herself to connect the events; it was undeniable: one lead to the other.

The class ended at that moment with a ring of the bell that meant time for a teacher change. Chiyo slammed her notebook closed right then; not wishing to be privy to a force she did not completely understand.

--

In the intervening days before the heavily anticipated trip, Chiyo made a conscious effort to avoid having any thought of the tomoe. Unbeknownst to her, that action seemed to make the situation worse.

She felt as if she was losing control of her mental capabilities; she was soon seeing tomoe everywhere: In the patterns on her bedsheets, in the swirls in Mr. Tadakichi's fur, even the disc of the sun seemed to be a massive, floating tomoe.

The consequence seemed to be a marked increase in concentration, the same as she had noted days before. She did not understand, but it was difficult to question a seeming new ability to take knowledge and recall it easily.

"Ok, time to hand back yesterday's quizzes!", Yukari announced, flapping the papers in the air.

"Sweet!", Tomo grinned broadly. "I bet I wrecked that quiz!"

"You GOT wrecked BY it.", Yukari corrected, handing Tomo her 40 point paper.

"Dammit!", Tomo growled, but that frown soon turned to a smile. "There's always next time!"

"And Chiyo-chan….what else is new?", Yukari handed her a 100 paper.

Chiyo accepted it with a kind smile; not one to boast.

"And Osaka….what the hell were you on? Whatever it was…I wanna know where you got it.", Yukari said, her face somewhat horrified as she handed the spaced-out girl her paper which read: 100.

"AH just listened to tha swirlies!", Osaka noted, eyes glazed.

"Uh-huh…guess they were right this time…Ohyama…", Yukari continued.

Everyone had giggled slightly at Osaka's statement, some not noticing and many not able to see what Chiyo saw.

At the top of Osaka's paper was sketched a rather large tomoe.

Chiyo tapped slightly on Osaka's shoulder to garner her attention. Said girl turned to Chiyo with a wide, vacant smile.

"'Cha need?"

"Osaka-san…I need to talk to you after school. It's rather important."

"Gotcha!", Osaka gave a thumbs up and turned forward.

In some ways in horrified Chiyo, but in others it made her feel more comfortable to know she wasn't alone with this supposed phenomenon; even if she still had no idea as to how or why it was occurring.

--

After class had ended and the final bell of the day had rung, Chiyo took Osaka by the sleeve and bade her to walk along home with her. Osaka was rather surprised at the insistency of the small girl who was rather powerfully pulling her onwards out of the school building. They bypassed their other friends, only greeting them with a 'farewell' wave.

Upon reaching a fair distance from the school, Chiyo stopped and turned to Osaka; her eyes reading concern. She did not have a proper way to start the conversation. How could she possibly say that the two seemed to share a strange predicament without causing Osaka needless worry?

She spoke the first idea that came to her mind.

"Osaka-san…look at the sun."

Osaka needn't even gaze at the solar disc; she simply confirmed Chiyo's suspicions.

"Oh, ya mean that neat swirly sun? I like it better than the regular sun!"

Chiyo panicked a bit then, folding her hands into fists filled with her anxiety.

"Osaka-san…I see it too."

Osaka shrugged. "Don't everyone?"

Chiyo shook her head.

"If everyone saw it, don't you think the others would have mentioned it?"

"Ah guess yer right….", Osaka nodded. "Ah didn't say nothin' cuz I thought everyone saw it."

"But we're the only ones who can, Osaka-san!", Chiyo pointed out, her fists balled up again.

"Huh….wonder why that is…"

"Osaka-san….yesterday, did your mind feel very clear and focused?", Chiyo asked.

"Uh-huh!", Osaka nodded. "Yup! That's why ah did so good on that quiz! Ah could remember everything!"

"It's the tomoe.", Chiyo confirmed.

"Tha swirly?", Osaka asked, her brows furrowed slightly.

"You had a tomoe drawn on your paper."

"It helps me think good!", Osaka confirmed.

"Of course….", Chiyo mumbled. "Osaka-san….there is something very strange happening. I just wish I knew exactly what it was."

--

They parted ways soon afterwards, both far quieter than on an average day; both seemingly with their respective thoughts and theories on the situation. Sadly, they could not work through the issue together, for the following day was the trip to Okinawa.

Chiyo mused that maybe this strange occurrence would end once they reached their destination in Okinawa: Land of the Tomoe.

That night Chiyo got to sleep earlier than normal, in order to be well-rested for the following morning.

She snuggled into her warm, plush bed hoping that she would not have to face down another dream of the tomoe. This would not be granted, however. In fact, this dream featured a force that felt oppressive and wise.

Yet, this force would not take a recognizable form. It felt to Chiyo that it, whatever it was, sat behind the tomoe; almost as some god-head.

It was difficult to think properly, but Chiyo managed to ask a few questions of the knowledgeable power.

'_What are you? Are you the tomoe?'_

'_You are privy to see the Light.', _the force responded. The thought-voice seemed soothing, not at all dangerous as Chiyo had anticipated.

'_Can you be more clear? I see no light…'_, Chiyo said.

'_Do not speak in physical terms.You are an auger.'_, it responded.

The image began to fade before Chiyo could follow up with any more questions. Soon the buzz of her alarm once more invaded the space of her dreams.

She shivered violently as she sat up in bed. The strange situation was beginning to horrify her.

--

Getting from the school to the Haneda Airport seemed to take no time at all. Chiyo even managed to push the thought of the dream back far enough to become excited once more for the trip.

She cracked a smile as Tomo jumped and bounded about the airport, prompting a minor beatdown from Yomi, chastising her to be calm before they got on the aircraft.

"Who's not here? Raise your hand!", Yukari called out in a mocking tone.

Tomo's arm flew into the sky. "I'M NOT HERE!!"

"But you are!!", Yukari laughed heartily along with her student.

Thusly, they entered the aircraft. Chiyo managed to position herself beside Osaka so as to sit beside her as they flew. It would be a two and one half hour flight; plenty of time to speak about the dream that still frisked the back of her mind.

"Osaka-san…may I ask you something?", Chiyo questioned the sundress-wearing girl as soon as they were settled on the aircraft.

"Chiyo-chan….airplanes were WIIEEERRDD!", Osaka spouted.

"Uhh…..", Chiyo had no coherent response to such a random tidbit of information.

'Chiyo-chan, lemme tell ya about a dream ah had last night.", Osaka said, informative finger raised.

Chiyo's eyes brightened as she turned towards Osaka, ready to spout out her own dream.

"It was about sea slugs and mutant prickly pears…."

Chiyo's smile quickly dropped. It was simply another 'Osaka-dream'.

Yet, she listened as properly as she could to the rousing tale of how the prickly pears grew gun arms and managed to take the capital for themselves only to be defeated in the end by the combined might of the sea slugs and the bearcats.

"Wow, that was…exciting.", Chiyo smiled. "I had a dream too, Osaka-san."

"Was it 'bout the Ohio Grassman!?"

"No….not at all.", Chiyo answered, composing herself. "Do you remember how that tomoe symbol seems to follow us?"

"You mean how ah can see it in mah cereal?", Osaka asked.

"Like that…I had a dream that beyond just the symbol is a larger power. Something very wise and very old…"

"Like mah grandpa?"

Chiyo sighed lightly, smiling again. She could never become upset with Osaka, no matter the circumstances.

"Well, something even wiser and older…I don't really know how else to put it.", Chiyo finished.

"Seems kinda weird. Ah mean, what does all this gotta do with it? It's just a lil' symbol fer some religious stuff.", Osaka mused. "Maybe there's somethin' we ain't seein' yet…"

"Obviously…", Chiyo said, chewing on her fingernails nervously. "Maybe on Okinawa we can find some clue to what it's all about. Otherwise, I would hate to concern others with this."

Osaka nodded knowingly. This made Chiyo smile broadly in slight relief; she knew that Osaka knew when it was time to be totally serious.

"That might confuse stuff too much.", Osaka said.

They sat back in their seats and buckled the belts as the captain came over the intercom; informing them of the imminent take-off. Each took the rumbling lift-off lightly. The same could not be said for Kagura and Tomo, who screamed like mad women as the aircraft roared into the sky.

--

Two and one half hours later, the aircraft with all aboard, touched down in Naha, the capital of Okinawa prefecture.

Everyone was anxious to get off the plane. Tomo jumped up and down impatiently as the slower members filed out. Yet, none was more anxious than Chiyo; who wished time to pass quickly for a different reason.

Although she was taken aback by the beauty of the sky and the cleanliness of the air; she was more enamoured to the fact that she was very close to receiving new information about the situation Osaka and herself were facing.

"Where do we go first!?", Tomo shouted. "I CAN'T FRIKKIN' DECIDE!!"

"Oh, calm your beard!", Yomi growled.

"Hey! Look who's talking! I see those whiskers on your chin!", Tomo chided with a wild grin.

Chiyo consulted the travel manual, the source of this odd situation in the first place, searching for what would be her and Osaka's first visit: Naminoue Shrine.

* * *


	3. Shrine

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Naminoue Shrine?", Tomo questioned with a raised eyebrow. "The hell you wanna go there for? Let's go to the beach instead!!"

"Geez, Tomo. Calm the heck down…we have a few days here.", Yomi said, her glasses glinting in the bright summer sunlight. Chiyo knew that behind those lenses were calm eyes gazing upon her.

"But I don't wanna go to the boring shrine!!", Tomo whined, faking a few sobs.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like a whole lotta fun.", Kagura backed, scratching her head.

"Well, that's two against one!!", Tomo cheered. "To the beach it is!"

"Wait, wait!", Yomi countered. "There are other people here too, you know!?"

"Uhh…they don't count?", Tomo chided with a nervous laugh as she scanned the others: Sakaki, and Osaka.

Osaka stepped forward and declared she would like to go with Chiyo, nodding softly to the small girl in a type of confirmation. Sakaki, on the other hand, stayed rather silent until Tomo and Kagura stood inches in front of her and riddled her with questions.

"So whatzit gonna be, huh?", Tomo asked, on her toes so that she was eye-to-eye with Sakaki.

"Yeah, come on to the beach, Sakaki!", Kagura propositioned, bouncing impatiently on her toes.

'_They're like five year olds….'_, Chiyo mused as she looked on.

"Don't ya wanna come to the beach and show off that rockin' hot rack of yours!?", Tomo grinned.

This caused Sakaki to flush red and curl up a bit on herself; insecurity took over.

"Well..umm…", Sakaki mumbled. "I do want to see the dolphins…"

"And we can race 'em!!", Kagura said, becoming quite excited at the prospect.

"Well..ermm…", Sakaki gave a nervous glance to Chiyo; who just smiled back. It was Sakaki's decision, after all.

As Tomo and Kagura continued to pester the tall busty lass, Yukari approached the group from behind. She sighed at the sight and spoke up over the din of the argument.

"You know, you can go off and do your own thing in pairs. As long as nobody goes alone and everyone knows to meet at the hotel before sundown."

This immediately elicited a wide smile and bright eyes from Tomo and Kagura.

"BEACH TIME!!"

Yomi sighed and decided it would be best for everyone if she went to keep an eye on Tomo; gods know what she could get herself into whilst in an alien port. Sakaki also decided to join the group at the beach; her love for cute animals overriding any other emotion at that moment. I mean, these were dolphins we're talking about!

Osaka and Chiyo looked to one another and smiled together. They informed Yukari of their intended destination and began their trek towards the hilltop shrine. It was quite some distance away so the opportunity was ripe for the two girls to discuss just what they were going to say once reaching the shrine.

"Do we just tell 'em we see swirly thingies all over the place?", Osaka asked.

"I don't think that would be the right course of action….", Chiyo responded, weaving her way through the crowds. "Hopefully we can find a monk that's not busy to help us out."

"What do monks do, ya suppose?", Osaka questioned, her eyes gaining that distinct sparkle near the top lid.

"Umm…pray and study, I would think.", Chiyo answered.

"Ah mean….do they even know what they're prayin' to?", Osaka's eyes drifted away, following the people around them but not truly 'seeing' them.

"Well, belief is a prerequisite to any religious vocation.", Chiyo explained.

Osaka stared back, her mouth open slightly. It was apparent then that Chiyo's words had gone right over her silly little head.

"In other words…someone wouldn't become a monk if they didn't believe what they were doing was true and for a purpose."

"Do ya think the monks see the swirlies then?"

"I don't know…we could ask.", Chiyo responded. "Oh look!", she pointed at a set of stairs that led upwards under a slate grey torii gate.

"That's it?", Osaka asked, noting the large complex of building atop the hill.

"Yes. Shall we?", Chiyo smiled gleefully as the two began the ascent together.

--

"WOAH! Look at the ocean!!", Tomo cheerfully noted, hopping with her hands on the metal railing upon the street above.

"Yeah…it's an ocean.", Yomi replied unenthusiastically.

"But….but we get to swim in it!!", Tomo's eyes brightened.

"Woah, hold on a second here.", Yukari interrupted, hands on her hips. "Whoever said anything about swimming?"

"What!?", Tomo responded in gruff shock. "We can't swim!?"

"Well, this is supposed to be an _educational_ class trip and I'm your teacher sooo…..", Yukari looked about, shifting her eyes across the roiling crowd on and off the beach. "Did you all bring your swimsuits?"

There was an immediate nod of assent from all assembled. This quickly led Yukari to another glance about the surrounding area.

"Ok…I did too. We just have to be careful we're not spotted…", Yukari said with a smile.

"Sweeeeeeet!!", Tomo whooped along with Kagura, thrusting their fists into the air rapidly.

"Don't draw attention, you jerks…", Yomi sighed.

Sakaki was 'out of the loop' so to say. All she wanted was to take a peek at the dolphins. She had always dreamt of them, but to see one up close would be a godsend!

The group entered the nearby changing rooms and, with a few pokes by Tomo of Yomi's apparent 'fat rolls', they donned their swimwear and made their way across the rather scorching sand and into the pleasantly cool water.

Yomi was content simply floating about and Sakaki stared her way off into the horizon, hoping to catch a glimpse of some elusive aquatic mammals. Tomo and Kagura, on the other hand, splashed and bashed one another in what seemed to be a mock oceanic battle for supremacy.

Yukari looked over the group, performing a messy breaststroke as she laughed at their antics.

Yomi swam her way to Sakaki's side, having noticed the girl's continuous stare into nothingness. She feared that Sakaki was slowly becoming more and more like Osaka…

"Sakaki…what are you looking at?"

Being spoken to seemed to snap the girl from her trace-like state and she turned to Yomi with a minor blush sprawled across her face.

"Oh…nothing.", she responded.

"You sure? You seemed quite spaced out just now.", Yomi questioned.

"Well….have you ever looked for something hoping you'd find it, but it never shows up when you wish it would?", Sakaki asked wistfully.

"Uhh…", Yomi was caughted a bit off guard by the enigmatic question. "Uhh…I think everyone feels that way sometimes."

"Right..", Sakaki replied with a nod. "Everyone…."

Yomi was quite befuddled by this response in particular. The conclusion seemed to be obvious. Sakaki was smarter than to have asked such a question in the first place…

Breaking her thought pattern was a sharp tug on her arm which she immediately, and correctly, judged to be Tomo.

"Yomi! Yomi!! Ya gotta come see this!!"

Yomi struggled a bit and pulled away from the insistent girl, whose eyes were wide and shining.

"What, Tomo? What the hell do you want!?"

"Yomi, you HAVE to see this!! It's soooooooo cool!", Tomo grabbed Yomi's arm again and yanked her through the water towards the far side of the beach.

"Maybe I'd come if you actually TOLD ME WHAT IT IS!", she raged.

"Just come on!! We're almost there!", Tomo grinned broadly.

Yomi simply sighed and relented to being yanked through the water towards a seemingly roped-off portion of the beach. The area was rather secluded behind the sheer rock cliff faces that rose from the rear of the beach at intervals and created a natural plateau for roads to be built atop.

Tomo led Yomi to the roped-off area and stepped over the string.

"Tomo, I don't think we're supposed to be back here."

"So what? Who's going to see us?", she chided.

Indeed, there was not a soul in sight due to the rocky structure of this portion of the beach. It would prove a rather uncomfortable spot to swim or sunbathe.

"Well, how much further is it?", Yomi asked, gingerly stepping the cord.

"Not far. Kagura is waiting for us."

They slowly picked their way across the sharp rocks that protruded from the more comfortable sand as they were soaked by each incoming wave that slapped against the outcroppings.

Along the way Yomi mulled over what this 'surprise' might be and came to the conclusion that it was probably a dead body or something equally as grim.

"Ah! Here we are!", Tomo quickly bounced across the sharp rocks, seeming to not notice the pain as she joined up with Kagura who was peering at something down below.

Yomi made her way to them as well, finally noticing what they were gawking at.

Down a steep incline in the rocks was a hole in the cliff approximately the size of a standing male, Yomi judged. It was partially hidden behind spires of rock as basalt black as the surroundings. If Tomo had not pointed it out to her, she may not have even known it was there. Staring at the abyssal opening made Yomi feel a bit queasy.

"This is it? A cave?", she asked, wanting to level Tomo at that moment for dragging her this far for such a simple natural phenomenon.

"Yeah, but when I look at it I feel all tingly!", Tomo noted.

"Me too.", Kagura agreed.

"It's just the height. We are pretty far up.", Yomi said.

"I don't know…I feel it too.", came a voice from behind them.

It was Sakaki and the shock of her seemingly appearing behind them nearly made the other three stumble on the rocks.

"Damn, Sakaki! You scared the shit out of me!!", Tomo said.

Sakaki simply ignored Tomo's protest and peered over the edge.

"Look. It's filling up.", she pointed out.

Indeed, the cavern was now almost indistinguishable as the waves of high tide lapped over it; seeming to fill it in. Soon nothing of it remained above the waterline.

"It must be high tide.", Yomi said. "We had better get going before we get trapped here."

Each of the others agreed wholeheartedly.

--

Back on the beach, Yukari tilted herself from her backstroke and peered across the waves.

"Oh fuck! Where the hell did those girls go!?"

She scrambled from the water and ran about the beach in a panic.

--

"Wow! It's beautiful!", Chiyo commented upon seeing the large and glorious shrine.

"Ya! It looks all shiny and stuff.", Osaka said, nodding.

"Now to find a priest…", Chiyo hummed softly as she scanned the area. It seemed to her that a large amount of the monks and priests were occupied giving out oblations at the front of the temple. It would not be possible to have a lengthy conversation with any of them.

Chiyo lead Osaka away from the main entrance and around the side of the red pavilion; searching for an unoccupied holy-man.

When their wandering eyes weren't inexorably attracted to the various tomoe engraved upon the temple, they noticed a well-dressed girl up ahead weeding the monk's garden. She turned as she heard the two approach down the stone pathway; her deep black hair waving in the wind despite being tied back.

"Good morning!", Chiyo bowed to the girl. "We're sorry to interrupt you, but may we speak to you?"

The girl gazed back with her dark eyes and nodded.

"May you wait a moment? I have nearly completed my work here."

"Certainly!", Chiyo agreed, turning her gaze to smile at Osaka before it was instinctively pulled back to the girl.

She was beautiful, in a sense. Her facial features were well defined and, regardless of the loose clothing covering her body, the Amazonian mystique that radiated from her gave a sense of a well-endowed warrior. Osaka looked closely and noted that her hands seemed rough and weathered, most likely from work, but the sight seemed strange on such a young girl who looked about her age if not a year or two older.

When she had completed her task, she set the basket of soil-swathed weeds to the side and stood to speak with the two girls.

"What do you require?", she asked. Her voice remained calm and rather soothing; not harsh whatsoever.

"Well, Miss…uh…I am Chiyo Mihama and this is Ayumu Kasuga. We just came to ask about..that.", she pointed to a tomoe which was etched upon a nearby torii gate.

"The tomoe?", the girl asked.

"Uh-huh!", Osaka answered. "The swirly!"

"Right!", Chiyo nodded. "We want to learn anything you can tell us about it!"

"I see.", the black-robed girl nodded. "Firstly though, may I invite you into my quarters? It is far more comfortable there."

"Oh! That would be great! I-if you don't mind that is…", Chiyo said, her eyes shining with glee.

"It is not a problem.", the girl answered with a small smile. "Come."

She lead them past the main temple and around to the cloister complex in the rear. They passed by myriad beautiful architecture; each bearing the tomoe symbol on at least one part of the construct.

The girl took them between two outbuildings and slid open the door of the furthest one. Within was a simple traditional Japanese room with sparse accoutrements. There seemed to be nothing more than a tatami mat bed, a few odd books and a ration set; teacup and bowl.

She invited them to sit against the wall before joining them by sitting before them.

"I am sorry that I cannot provide for you further. Here we are not provided with many items.", she explained; her voice remaining unchanging.

"It's perfectly alright! It's more than enough for you to invite us in!", Chiyo smiled politely.

"Yeah…this is kinda cozy…", Osaka nodded.

"So, you two wish to know about the tomoe, yes?"

"Please.", Chiyo said.

The girl cleared her throat before she began. She focused her darkly mirrored eyes on the girls as she spoke the first words.

"It is a powerful symbol. In its form is Heaven, the Sky and Earth; three pieces of one Whole Cosmos. The gods presented it to humans in order to further explain the intricacies of Creation itself. It adorns this temple to remind us all that Okinawa was blessed as the cradle of creation."

"Does that mean the tomoe _shows_ how the world was created?", Chiyo asked.

"In a sense.", the girl answered. "It symbolizes much else as well. The Sun Disc of Amaterasu as well as the Circle of Rebirth. The three lobes at the centre…", she pointed to an emblazonment of the tomoe on her wall. "..they are symbols of the Three Gifts of Amaterasu to mankind."

"Ya mean tha ones tha Emperor has, right?", Osaka added.

"This is correct.", she nodded. Even Chiyo was amazed that Osaka had known that. "But….some ancient stories say those possessed by the royal family are nothing but symbols themselves and the true items still lie somewhere in Okinawa."

"Here? Osaka, that-", Chiyo began.

"A mystery, Chiyo-chan!! Maybe that's why we see the swirlies everywhere!", Osaka interjected, throwing her hands in the air with excitement.

The shrine maiden seemed confused with the situation and made the decision to speak up.

"May I ask why you seem so excited?", she questioned.

"Uhh…you wouldn't believe us if we told you.", Chiyo said sheepishly.

"We see the swirlies everywhere!", Osaka said outright. "In our dreams, in the sky! Even the sun is one big swirly to us!"

"Osaka-san…", Chiyo muttered in slight frustration.

"Do you mean to say you see the tomoe?", the maiden asked. "In the sun? And it is seen in your dreams?"

Chiyo nodded. With this information known to all now; she could speak candidly.

"In my dream it spoke to me…it said I could lean 'The Light' and that I was an 'auger'.", Chiyo admitted.

The girl's eyebrows lifted and returned to their original positions a moment later. She made a slight humming sound as if in thought before speaking again.

"And in the sun? …..And an auger is a thing used for digging.", she shook her head. "Is there any more you can tell me?"

"Well…the symbol seems to uhh…demand our attention! If we don't look at it or think about it our minds feel cloudy.", Chiyo added.

"I see…I can say that I have never heard of such a phenomenon before, but I will bring this to the attention of my superiors.", said the girl with a light nod.

"Really!? You'll help us!?", Chiyo gasped happily, clasping her hands.

"Of course. It is my duty.", said the girl.

"All right!", Osaka giggled. "Ah'll miss the swirlies though…"

"Will you be in the city for long?", asked the maiden.

"Three days.", Chiyo responded. "We are here on a class trip."

"I see….please come back tomorrow when you have the time. I may have found an answer by then.", responded the girl, getting to her feet and escorting the two to her door.

"Thank you so much!!", Chiyo bowed. Osaka followed suit with a blank gaze.

"It is my pleasure.", came the response.

"Oh! How will we find you? May I ask your name?", Chiyo inquired.

"Ask for Yoshida-san.", said the girl.

"Thank you again!!"

"See ya tomorrow!"

With that she slid the door closed with a slight clatter and the girls felt in the least a little more enlightened.

* * *

**I certainly hope this came out alright. I feared for the encounter with the shrine maiden the most. Please tell me if I royally messed up that encounter.**

**Thanks, -Jay**


	4. Allure

**Hi everyone! I hope you're all enjoying this thus far. This chapter here will give a bit more insight into just what is happening with poor Chiyo and Osaka as well we revealing just how this strange place affects the others as well...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Osaka and Chiyo made their way back down the stairs to the shrine; this time with a smile on their faces. They had garnered a fair bit of information on the tomoe that gave them insight into the phenomenon they were experiencing. Although, what each girl took from the situation was as different as their respective personalities.

Osaka found it amazing that someone actually had an idea to help them in their inconvenience. In one respect, she would sort of miss the 'swirlies' in the sun and nearly everywhere she looked; it gave her a sense that she was seeing something special, abnormal. In another sense, she wanted to return to a normal life where everything was the way it was previously. Although she adored mysteries and paranormality; it was difficult to feel comfortable when she was surrounded by a force that may or may not be threatening and she did not understand.

Chiyo felt relieved. That was all. What she wished was that she would learn all she could from this experience and then return easily into normality. Although she believed in knowledge through experience; it was difficult for her to come to terms with a traumatic situation.

Regardless, they felt somewhat accomplished and only wished to rejoin their friends and spend the remainder of the day in blissful company.

"What beach did they go to?", Osaka asked.

Chiyo stopped in her tracks. That was not something she had thought of and she cursed herself for it.

"I…don't know."

"Then what are we gonna do?", Osaka asked, rubbing her chin as if in deep thought.

"It's only about two hours until sundown….I guess we should head to the hotel for now.", Chiyo suggested.

"Can we go see a shisaa first?", Osaka pleaded with her large eyes wavering.

"Hrmm….well, I don't see why not!", Chiyo said cheerfully.

"Yay! Ah always wanted to go look at 'em…."

They pushed their way through the late afternoon crowds, trying to ignore the tomoe that appeared to them in the swirls of paint on walls of buildings, to certain rocks at their feet. Osaka was always more attracted to them than Chiyo; her natural curiosity taking advantage of her.

The paths down the alleyways were long and the sun was quickly setting. Grim shadows were cast by everything; living or non.

Chiyo never enjoyed the dark; it allowed her imagination to run wild with all sorts of bogus ideas. Sometimes she worried that Osaka may have influenced her a bit _too_ much.

'_There has to be a shisaa around her somewhere…'_

They passed by a few more storefronts that were closing their shops before darkness fell before coming to one that had a statue in front of the doorstep resembling a lion-like animal with its mouth open; baring its fangs. Yet, at the same time, it seemed to be smiling. This was a shisaa that Osaka so desperately wanted to see.

"Ah! Here's a shisaa!", Chiyo pointed out.

Osaka hunched over and stared the beastie in the eyes. It was all at once amazing, entrancing and strange. The red glass marbles that stood for the eyes of the shisaa seemed to meet Osaka's own and capture them. They seemed to swirl and have a life of their own trapped within; or so it seemed to Osaka.

"It's like they're livin'…", Osaka commented.

Chiyo looked into the eyes as well, but did not seem to see the same semblance of life that Osaka did. Yet, Chiyo concluded, it was Osaka saying this, after all.

"Osaka-san.", Chiyo said, garnering the girl's attention. "We had better get back to the hotel. It's nearly dark."

"Ah! Right!", Osaka smiled and together they continued their walk towards the tall, lighted hotel in the near skyrise.

--

"Woohoo!! Talk about an awesome time!!", Tomo cheered as the beach-faring group entered the rather modest hotel lobby.

That is not to say it was Spartan, but it indeed was nothing overly posh or spectacular. A black marble floor and a few plants here and there with the stairs and lifts to the left while the entrance to the included dining room to the right.

"I'm really freakin' hungry.", Kagura commented, holding her growling stomach.

"Do ya think Osaka and Chiyo-chan made it back yet?", Tomo asked.

"Nope.", Yukari cut in, glancing about at the benches scattered around the lobby. "They wouldn't have been able to get their room keys without me here."

"We should wait for them then before getting something to eat.", Yomi commented.

"Aww..c'mon Yomi!", Tomo whined. "Why do we always have to wait for them!?"

Yomi gave Tomo the 'death stare' and sighed.

"Tomo..if anything we usually wait on YOU!"

"Pfft! If anything-"

"Tomo! Come look at all this food!!", Kagura called from the other end of the room where she had wandered off to.

"SWEET!!", Tomo bolted off without a moment's notice; her hat almost flying off her head in her headlong rush.

"Dammit, she's so spontaneous.", Yomi commented with a disappointed head-shake.

"Hrmm..not always something bad.", Sakaki said, sauntering up beside Yomi.

"You try putting up with her.", Yomi responded.

Sakaki cracked a small grin before returning the comment.

"Kagura is very similar. She may seem like a loose cannon but I believe she knows much more than she is willing to show."

"That's what you think.", Yomi said, still with a frown on her face.

Sakaki nodded, contently observing the food-oggling girls from afar.

"Have you ever asked her intelligent questions concerning your relationship?"

"What do you mean? Tomo's thick as a wall! You see her grades in school!", Yomi rebutted. What she found most odd was the interest Sakaki was taking in their interactions. She had never spoken much with the girl; as they just seemed to get along with a silent force.

"Not like that.", Sakaki responded. "You must know how to awaken her sensitive side. You have known one another too long to not know."

"But Tomo is-"

Her explanation was interrupted by the mass cheering as Chiyo and Osaka joined the group. The air was abuzz with chatter as Kagura and Tomo excitedly hopped into the dining quarters.

Yomi was left in befuddlement for a moment. What Sakaki had said gave her the impression that Sakaki knew Kagura deeper than she had assumed. It also seemed that Sakaki wished the same of Tomo and Yomi.

Quietly, she joined the group as they entered the dining area and were seated at a round table. Rather quickly, Kagura, Tomo and even Yukari scrambled to be first in line for the buffet. It was all-you-can-eat and that made Yomi rather nervous and everyone else pleasantly content.

Sakaki took her place in line behind the struggling trio, followed by Osaka, Chiyo and then Yomi tagging up the rear. Incidentally, this provided Yomi with the opportunity to speak with Chiyo after a fairly long day.

"How was the shrine, Chiyo-chan?", she asked with a smile.

"Oh, very nice! Osaka-san and I had a great time!", she responded.

"We got to see lots of swirlies!", Osaka nodded, filling her plate to the brim with champloo.

"Swirlies?", Yomi asked.

"Oh, nothing!", Chiyo responded quickly, turning back to the food assembled at the buffet. "Just some symbols at the shrine."

Yomi was about to question exactly what those symbols might be when Chiyo interrupted her as they were walking back to the table; Yomi's plate only piled with a few raw oysters.

"How was your time at the beach?"

"It was pretty fun.", Yomi responded, disregarding Chiyo's question-dodging. "Tomo dragged us along to look at some stupid cave she found."

"It was not a stupid cave!!", Tomo slurred through a mouthful of noodles as Yomi and Chiyo took their spots at the table.

"Then what was it, Tomo?", Yomi asked, exasperated. She just wanted to eat and go to her room for a quiet night.

"It was freakin' weird!", Tomo said. "Made you kinda feel like there was something alive in it!"

"Uh-huh….", Yomi nodded, uninterested.

"A cave, eh?", Osaka commented. "Ya know….lotsa stuff lives in caves…like bears and Sasquatches!"

"Caves are a normal occurrence.", Yomi spouted, wishing to interrupt Osaka before she went any further with her musings. "I told you that before, Tomo."

"This was different!", Tomo said, waving her arms about. "It was just weird!"

"It was pretty freaky.", Kagura agreed.

"Whatever you say…..", Yomi mumbled as she took a bite of the silky oyster flesh. As she chewed she noticed Chiyo staring intently as a piece of squash that was held by her chopsticks. What made this worrisome were Chiyo's eyes. They were not simply gazing unfocused at the food item; they were examining it minutely with great intensity.

A moment later, she dropped it back onto her plate and moved it to the side.

It was a queer action by the bright little girl, but Yomi passed it off. She was far too exhausted from the day to concern herself with odd thoughts. There was also what Sakaki had said for her to digest in her mind.

Nothing more was mentioned of the cave and the conversation degenerated into Tomo boasting about how she could beat Kagura in a race across the island; typical and expected, not giving Yomi much hope to see Tomo's sensitive side anytime soon.

What Yomi did notice was how Chiyo was unnaturally quiet. She did not seem to continue conversation or comment often as she would from time-to-time. Yomi saw in her eyes what she believed her own to be like; there was something on her mind that was for her along to cope with.

She felt pity for the little girl.

Soon after supper ended, Yukari accessed the door keys and handed the cards to each person. What was unknown up until that moment was that the rooms were set as doubles: Tomo had Yomi as her partner, Sakaki was with Kagura and Chiyo, of course, shared with Osaka. Yukari insisted that her room was far superior and that it came with 'man slaves', even though it was only two rooms down from that which Tomo and Yomi shared.

"We gotta check this out!!", Tomo asserted, grabbing Yomi's arm before she could respond and dragging her forcefully into the lift; thusly turning and sticking out her tongue at the others before slamming the button for the ninth floor.

She giggled as the door closed and the lift began its ascent.

"Tomo, you're such a goddamn jerk.", Yomi said.

"A lovable jerk!", Tomo responded, flashing her trademark grin.

--

"Shall we?", Kagura grinned, looking up at Sakaki.

Sakaki responded with a nod, getting in the lift beside Chiyo, Osaka and Yukari.

Not many words were passed between the group, save for a few grumbles about the crawling speed of the lift from Yukari.

Sakaki, instead, was deep in thought over what she had determined many months ago to be her calling at this time. Since the moment she met Kagura she had felt a draw towards realizing the destiny of people around her. In other words, just as Kagura pulled her; she could see how Tomo pulled Yomi.

Sakaki knew each pair was destined for a life together; one way or another. The problem lies in how that need be accomplished and realized as a whole. That was where she believe she could step in.

Sakaki used her keen eye for surroundings and interactions to focus on exactly _what _people were drawn to in others.

For her; Kagura pulled her forward with playful competitiveness, action and a general cheerful outlook on life. And just as she saw some of herself in Yomi; she noticed bits of Kagura in Tomo. Thusly, she could easily relate and push destiny forward.

Regardless of her observational skills; she could not see what brought Chiyo and Osaka together. They got along quite well as friends, yet one never pulled the other. They were independent; yet nearly connected at the solar plexus.

She figured the proof would present itself eventually.

--

Chiyo and Osaka bade farewell to their companions for the night as they inserted the keycard into the door lock of room 935 and entered.

The room smelled clean and the sheets were spotless. Everything seemed in order on the twin beds; even down to their respective suitcases placed on them neatly. Osaka quickly plopped herself on the far bed, sighing happily.

Chiyo instead sat on the edge of hers and kicked her feet about; nervously wringing her hands.

"'Cha thinkin' about, Chiyo-chan?", Osaka asked, wiggling her backside in comfortably on the bed.

"Osaka-san…", Chiyo mumbled. "Do you think Yoshida-san can help us?"

"'Course she can! She's all mystical and stuff!", Osaka responded. "Why ya ask?"

"Because…", Chiyo's voice cracked as tears welled I her bright eyes. "I feel stuck to this place. I don't want to leave!"

Osaka's smile disappeared and she tilted her head one way and then the other before nodding.

"Funny ya say that….when ah saw that shisaa..ah wanted to stay here too. Seems like this place has just got so much life!"

"You feel drawn to the island as well?", Chiyo asked through her sniffles.

Osaka nodded softly, her hair bouncing about.

"Yea. Feels like ah could just lay back and tha island would swallow me."

A new wave of tears overcame Chiyo; enough to provoke Osaka into taking the weeping girl into her arms.

"There, there, Chiyo-chan. We're gonna fix this right up!", Osaka soothed.

Chiyo wept into Osaka's shoulder. She felt fear now; not simply the curiosity that had been around when they had arrived. At this point the phenomena seemed to be growing and to Chiyo it seemed that leaving the island meant damnation and giving in to the call led to what she dare not think of.

* * *


End file.
